


And Baby Makes Four (Space/Astronomy June 2019 BVDN)

by LadiSaiyan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst and Humor, Awesome Bulma Briefs, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiSaiyan/pseuds/LadiSaiyan
Summary: TPTH Mature BVDN.Bulma and Vegeta have always had their ups and downs, but when Vegeta heads off to train with Whis on Beerus' planet, desires run hot, a galaxy apart. When he returns, things get heated, and, well, once is all it takes. Bulma finds out she's pregnant once again, and she's worried about how he will feel this time around. Can he handle it? Read on for my drabble!





	And Baby Makes Four (Space/Astronomy June 2019 BVDN)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my prompt entries (each prompt is supposed to be 300 words or less, written in 40 minutes or less, a few made it past 300 words, but they needed it. Sorry, not sorry, LOL) for The Prince and the Heiress Mature BVDN! This is my first go at a drabble night, and I went in a totally different direction than I think I would have if I'd known the prompts. Heh. Fun experience though! And such beautiful art from miss @BianWW for the banner, just WOW! 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think! Always love the reviews!

Prompt #1 - Stars in their Eyes

It had started just like that. They'd both fallen hard, like rocks dropped off a cliff into the ocean, or lovers with stars in their eyes. Like something you'd see in a fluffy chick flick or read in a romance novel. At first you couldn't really call it love, but it was a lust filled roller coaster of sexual tension and arguments here and there. A night in bed and condescension by day regarding what were seemingly childish decisions from the alien prince, when he was going to become a father in just a short time. Once was all it takes sometimes, to change your life for good. And Bulma wasn't interested in tossing that life away. Trunks had come whether they were ready or not, and it had changed things tenfold. 

It wasn't until well after the Cell Games that things had really changed for the couple. Something in Vegeta shifted, perhaps when he watched his son die before his eyes. Death will do that to you. Somewhere along the road he turned things around, married the blue haired beauty that he'd taken to bed. Things weren't perfect, in reality no relationship ever is, but they'd taken a step toward trying. 

Then Babidi happened and Vegeta made the ultimate sacrifice. It was a hard blow for Bulma. Hard to understand. It took time to process. But they worked through it. And now, here they were at a crossroads once again. Vegeta had been given the chance to train with Whis on Beerus the Destroyer God's planet. How could he turn that down? Bulma knew he couldn't, but it meant he would be away from her again. Another test on their relationship. Another hurdle to pass. But if they'd made it this far, why wouldn't they make it through this one? 

Prompt #2 - Moonlight Desires

Bulma swished the vodka around in her glass. It was late, the moonlight kissing the grass around her. She was tired, but she missed her husband more than words could express. She missed his touch. His smell. The feel of him as he held her close. Their relationship had developed from one of overnight trysts in the beginning, into one of a comfortable romance over the years, but of course their heated passion never left. They had their really rough moments, but they had fallen into a sense of what it meant to be truly together. 

Since Vegeta had left for Beerus' planet to train with Whis, she wasn't able to talk to him often, if at all. Bulma wanted to kiss him, to make love to him, or even just lay next to him in their bed, comforted by his presence. Sure, she'd been away from him before, but this time was harder, and the saying "distance makes the heart grow fonder" had never felt more true. 

She sighed, and took a large sip of the vodka. She never really liked hard alcohol, but if it helped blur these feelings and desires, so be it. Bulma looked up and scanned the sky, trying desperately to distract her thoughts to something else, but it wasn't working. She let out a frustrated grunt, and tipped back the glass, downing the remainder of the vodka. 

"Whis, you better be training him well, you hear me?! I didn't let you take my husband all the way across the damn universe just to play around when he could be here with me. But, I know my husband, and his desire to be the best." Bulma said loudly with a snort. "Even if MY desires are just him, he goes off to train. Stupid Saiyan."

Prompt #3 - Supernova

The day he came back from training was something else. Considering they'd just saved the Earth again, it could go either way. At first she was nervous, because Vegeta always was an enigma. Would he be happy to see her? Would he be aloof or disconnected? All these years they'd worked so hard to build their relationship after their tumultuous start, and she'd clung to hope that it would be a good reunion. 

Bulma wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but it certainly hadn't been a night full of mind blowing sex once they'd gotten home. Sure, they'd always had a great bedroom life, but…this, THIS had been beyond even her wildest expectations. Vegeta had been deprived of feeling his wife just as much as she had been deprived of feeling her husband, and he had made it apparent from the moment they'd arrived home to Capsule Corporation. She'd send Trunks to bed, and that was that. 

They'd made their way to their room. Clothes were shed. Heated kisses were exchanged. Before long, Bulma had been tossed back onto the bed, as Vegeta took control in the way he knew best. If he hadn't been dominating before, he had a new aire of confidence to him that caused an even newer heat to settle into her womanhood. She cried out for him, and soon they were moving together in unison, their bodies one after time apart. Like pieces of a lost puzzle coming together. They moaned each other's names like it was the first time they'd uttered them from their lips in mere pleasure. As they climaxed together, it was like a supernova had exploded in their room. The feeling in the air was palpable. They were together again at last. 

Prompt #4 - Across the Universe

They laid next to each other, panting, trying to catch their breath after another round of lovemaking. It had been far too long, they had too much catching up to do. But, Bulma was only human, and she was physically worn out. It was 3:11 in the morning at the last glance at the clock. She yawned. 

"Vegeta, what was it like being all the way across the universe again?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well…I don't know. Just...what was it like? Did it remind you of, of your old days? Especially with the reminder of Frieza today?" Bulma turned to look at him, her blue eyes carrying a hint of concern, or fear. Something he couldn't quite discern. 

"It was…different. No, it wasn't like my youth. There is a very significant difference between intense training versus just purging planets and dealing with the consequences of your mistakes when it doesn't go as planned. Tch." Vegeta steeled and turned his head away. 

"Vegeta…" she started, but he cut her off. 

"No, Bulma. I don't need or want your pity. We've discussed this. You asked about how I felt. It was different from my youth. It was just a lot of hard, physical training. Pushing past my limits and achieving new heights."

"Did you miss us?" 

"Tch, woman."

"Oh, come on, Vegeta."

"Fine. Yes, I missed you and the boy. Especially you. I missed my training sessions with the boy too." He turned his head back to her and ran a hand through his thick hair with a sigh. It was never easy to deny her what she wanted to hear. 

"Are you happy to be home?" 

There was a pause. Home. It was still new to him, even after all this time. She looked at him with those blue eyes. 

A small smirk played at his lips. "Yes, home. I'm happy to be home." 

Prompt #5 - Ignition

She was pregnant. It wasn't a huge shock, but it also wasn't one hundred percent expected either. She guessed that was what they got for going at it like rabbits for months after he returned from Beerus' planet, but, maybe she could have been a little more prepared. Oh, how she hoped it would be a girl this time. 

Now the challenge of telling her hot and cold husband the news. Bulma could swear he was like the ignition switch of a hover car. He was either on or off. There was no in between. On as in good mood (as good of a mood as Vegeta, the grump of all Saiyans, could be in), or off as in utterly bad mood. Oh well. He would find out eventually, so she might as well just get it over with. Bulma sighed, raking her fingers through her hair and glancing at the pile of positive tests one more time. One positive test should have been enough for the scientist, but oh, you know, one more for good measure. 

The door to their bedroom banged open, and she heard a grunt as the prince himself came in. It was late, so she assumed he would be coming to bed soon enough anyway. She let out one more sigh, covered the pile of tests with toilet paper in the wastebasket, and came out of the bathroom. 

He immediately sensed her apprehension and nervousness. Vegeta's senses were so much better than that of a human's and he picked up on simple things like that very easily. 

"Woman, what's the matter?" 

She shifted, and looked away. 

"Woman, out with it. I know you." 

"Vegeta, I'm pregnant." She closed her eyes and waited. 

"I know." 

A pause. 

"You what?" 

"I know. I've felt it for a while. It's a girl."

Bulma let out a whoop and ran to hug him. He took her into his arms. 

"I'm glad you're pleased woman."

"Vegeta, I hope you are too."

"I am. This time, I'm going to do it right."

Bulma just smiled. The ignition switch must have been in the on position today. She was okay with that. Definitely okay. 

Prompt #6 - Lift Off

Bulma was over the moon happy that he had taken the news well. There had been a part of her that had feared he was going to bolt like he did when he learned she was pregnant with Trunks. But this time, he didn't. And this time, he had assured her that he was going to do right. He was going to do his best to be the father he should have been to Trunks, to his new baby girl. Nothing he could do now would change the mistake he had made with his son, but he was so grateful that Trunks had an understanding of his father and the struggles he had undergone when he'd first settled on Earth. Now, he was going to do right by his baby princess, no matter what it took. 

Except…maybe not compromising entirely when it came to the nursery. Or at least he tried not to bend entirely to Bulma's will, which was driving the pregnant woman absolutely insane. She wanted a space themed nursery, but all pink. Of all things, space. He couldn't understand why, and she couldn't understand why he didn't understand. She had wanted to paint the walls pink, with a garish looking space ship on the wall that reminded him an awful lot of a ship he'd seen in his travels. Above that, she'd wanted to enscript the words "lift off, baby girl" and then put a strange thing called a mobile over the crib with dangling space ships for her to watch when she was lying down. He snorted at the thought. 

Oh, there was no arguing with Bulma. She was headstrong and knew what she wanted. He remembered that was one of the main reasons that drew him to her, and he couldn't help but smile. OK, fine, she was going to get her pink nursery, ridiculous words and mobile. He might have to shove his pride for a bit if his Queen wanted it for their princess, but so be it. If there was one thing he'd learned about earth words and customs, is that the word love had another few meanings, compromise, and sacrifice. For that, he could bend a little. Just a little.


End file.
